


Stupid typos

by LiliOfTheVeil



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Panic Attacks, Soft Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Typos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliOfTheVeil/pseuds/LiliOfTheVeil
Summary: Sykkuno didn’t show up at Corpse’s apartment for their coffee date. Then the next day Sykkuno acts as if nothing happened and Corpse thinks it was all just a big joke to him. He starts to ignore Sykkuno and streams less and less. Then one day Sykkuno’s suddenly at his doorstep.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 346





	Stupid typos

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill, this is a work of fiction about their online personas and if any of them aren’t comfortable with it I will take this down. Also, this isn't beta-read so excuse the mistakes.

Corpse and Sykkuno had known each other for a while now. Over the months they’d gotten a lot closer to each other. Then would text and sometimes call each other almost every day. After one of their latest streams, they’d texted about meeting up and playing Mario Kart together. This somehow turned into a coffee and games date at Corpse’s apartment, because they didn’t want to go outside and Sykkuno’s place had other people there. And now we’re here.

It’d been over an hour since Sykkuno was supposed to show up at Corpse’s place for their coffee date and Corpse was starting to get worried. What if something had happened? He kept checking his phone but a message never came. This was very unlike Sykkuno. Maybe something came up, yeah that was probably it.

The next day still no message. They were supposed to stream together today, he’d ask Sykkuno about it then. The stream was fun, like it always was when he was playing with Sykkuno, he just never got the chance to ask him. Sykkuno never mentioned it either. Maybe he’d just forgotten about it, Corpse would just text him later. 

He was too tired to text Sykkuno after the stream, his arms hurt and he just wanted to take a shower and go to bed in the hopes of getting some sleep. So that’s exactly what he did, he’d just text him tomorrow.

Tomorrow was a bad day. He just didn’t feel like getting up at all, everything hurt and he hadn’t slept a wink. His mind was spiralling with dark thoughts. What if Sykkuno didn’t forget about it, but he just didn’t want to meet Corpse? What if he decided Corpse wasn’t what he was looking for after all? But Sykkuno wouldn’t at least told him, right? How are you sure about that, you haven’t even met each other, his mind supplied. Today was a bad day.

It only got worse from there. Sykkuno texted him the next day, asking when they would stream together again. He never replied, too stuck in his head. He didn’t stream again that week. Next week would be better he hoped, next week he’d feel normal again.

Next week wasn’t any better. He avoided Sykkuno and only streamed with other people. He ignored his text messages, left him on read. Sykkuno was beginning to notice something was wrong. He’d asked his other friends if they’d heard anything from Corpse. They said Corpse had just played with them yesterday and he seemed fine. 

Their friends would invite both of them to lobbies, but Corpse would always have a reason he couldn’t come. Their fans started to notice and rumours began going around. After that week Corpse stopped streaming altogether. He still spoke to some of his friends occasionally but mainly just sat in his apartment staring out the window.

And just like that a month went by. He hadn’t looked at his phone after that week, he knew he must’ve gotten hundreds of messages. He just didn’t care. Sykkuno wasn’t doing any better. He seemed tired and sad on streams. At first neither his fans nor his friends could figure out why. After a while people noticed it only got worse every time Corpse was mentioned.

Sykkuno still texted and called him every day, Corpse chose to ignore it. Maybe if he ignored it all of his problems would go away, but of course that’s never how it goes. He felt tired, drained. No social contact was starting to take its toll and he couldn’t get himself out of bed anymore.

And then, a month after things first started, the doorbell rang. Corpse got up with a groan, he hadn’t ordered anything had he, who the hell was at the door? He shuffled down the hallway and put on his mask. Then he unlocked his door and looked through the crack next to the door. He stiffened in shock, why was Sykkuno here?

Before he could think further he heard a small voice speak up: “C-Corpse?” “Sykkuno what are you doing here?” he answered. “Uuhhmm… I- didn’t we decide to meet up? I texted you but you wouldn’t answer, and s-since you said before I could come over whenever I wanted I thought that, since we’d already decided on this date a while ago and you weren’t answering, I’d come over…” 

He didn’t hear what Sykkuno was saying, his mind was way louder. He’s just here out of pity, a voice said, he only wants your fame, another said. He couldn’t even hear himself think, shut up, just SHUT UP. “O-oh, I-I’m sorry, I thought…” Sykkuno looked down at his feet. Shit, he’d said that out loud. “Look Sykkuno, I just- I don’t want to see you okay?” “Oh…uhm…but I thought-” “Sykkuno just… can you please just leave?” “I-” “Just fuck off!” 

Sykkuno looked up at the door for the first time since he’d started speaking, eyes wide. They made eye contact and Corpse realised he’d just screamed at Sykkuno. Sykkuno looked down again, but not before Corpse saw the shimmer to his eyes. “S-sorry for being a bother,” he whispered. He dropped everything he was holding on the ground and ran away.

Corpse stared in the direction where he left before looking down at the stuff on the floor. He sighed and picked it up to take inside. Why does he always ruin things, he didn’t mean to hurt Sykkuno. He closed the door behind him and walked to his dining table to dump everything on there. Then he noticed a small bouquet of flowers on top of what seemed to be snacks and other things. There was a small note attached to them, it said: 

Dear Corpse,   
I’m really happy you invited me, I remember you talking about how your apartment was pretty bare, so I got you some flowers! I don’t know if you like flowers but I hope you do! Let’s have lots of fun today, super excited!  
-Sykkuno

Oh-oh, did Corpse invite Sykkuno? He hasn’t talked to him in weeks, how did that happen? The only time he’d ever invited him over was for-. Then it clicked. He rushed to his bedroom and grabbed his phone. He quickly unlocked it and opened his messages with Sykkuno. He skipped through all the messages asking him what was wrong, if he was okay and if Sykkuno did something to upset him, until he found what he was looking for.

‘Is 14-04-2021 a good date for you, I have that entire day free for sure.’ ‘Yeah, I’ll write it down in my schedule and make sure to keep that day free, can’t wait to hang out together! :)’ The 04 on the screen stared back at him, he’d accidentally clicked the 4 instead of the 3. He hadn’t asked Sykkuno to hang out on the 14th of March, but in April instead. He’s really messed up now.

He opened his curtains and looked out the window. A car he had never seen before was parked outside, please be Sykkuno’s, he pleaded. He rushed back into the hallway, ripped his coat off the hanger, put on his shoes and ran out the door, even forgetting to lock it behind him. Down the stairs, through the door of his apartment complex and suddenly he was outside, heart hammering in his chest. 

What if the car wasn’t Sykkuno’s? What if it was but Sykkuno didn’t want to see him? He’d just have to hope both weren’t the case because he was already walking over. He could do this, just apologize and explain what happened, Sykkuno would understand, he always does. He finally gathered enough courage and stepped close enough to the driver's side of the car to see inside.

He felt his heart sink in his shoes. There sat Sykkuno, beautiful, sweet Sykkuno, with his legs to his chest, head on his knees and arms wrapped around himself, shaking softly. Corpse can already feel himself starting to panic but he couldn’t back out now, he had to explain, had to fix this. So he steeled himself and softly knocked on the window.

Sykkuno flinched and went completely still for a second, then he slowly, very slowly lifted his head. Red rimmed brown eyes met his. He saw a hint of confusion in them before the realisation set in. Sykkuno reached his hands up to furiously rub at his eyes before shakily opening the door and stepping out of the car. 

They stood there in silence, staring at each other, for what seemed like ages. Corpse was the first to speak up. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t…I thought- sorry, please don’t leave, I didn’t mean to hurt you,” he stumbled over his words. He didn’t know what to say, could feel his throat closing in on itself, feel his panic rising. Sykkuno seemed to notice too, as he carefully took Corpse’s hand in his and gave a small tug in the direction of the apartment. 

Corpse mindlessly followed him, too focused on not panicking to notice anything around him. Suddenly they came to a stop and he realized they were back at his apartment. He let go of Sykkuno’s hand and quickly opened the door to go inside where it was safe from prying eyes. He looked behind him to see Sykkuno standing still in the doorway, nervously tugging at his hoodie. 

“Come in,” Corpse rasped. Sykkuno hesitated for a bit before he finally stepped inside and closed the door behind him. Corpse immediately felt a lot calmer now that he was back home. He clumsily took off his shoes and coat and walked towards the living room. After a few seconds he heard soft footsteps following him. He sat down on his couch, patting the spot next to him. “We need to talk.”

Sykkuno nodded and carefully sat on the couch, staring at his hands gripping his hoodie. “Sykkuno…” Corpse said softly, “can you look at me?” Eyes met his and he reached out his hand to dry the tear stains on Sykkuno’s cheeks. Sykkuno let go of his hoodie and raised a hand to Corpse’s face as well, softly touching the dark curls falling in front of his eyes. Corpse shifted a bit closer, leaning into the touch. He carefully tugs Sykkuno against him, all the while keeping eye contact to make sure he wasn’t uncomfortable.

After a few seconds Sykkuno hesitantly reaches his arms behind Corpse and wraps then around his back. Corpse tightens his hold when he feels him softly beginning to shake, little sobs coming out of his mouth. “Sshhh…it’s okay,” he says in that soft voice, only reserved for Sykkuno. Sykkuno only buries his head further into the space between Corpse’s shoulder and neck.

“I-I thought you hated me,” he whimpered, breaking Corpse’s heart. “Nooo, baby nooo, I could never hate you, I was just…,” a sigh. How was he going to explain this to Sykkuno? He was already bad at holding a conversation, let alone explaining something while comforting another person. He moved away a bit and looked at Sykkuno again, who was staring at him with those soft eyes.

“I just, I was so- I don’t know- hurt, when you didn’t show up last month. I’d been waiting for so long and was so excited and then you were an hour late, no texts or anything, and I thought something happened, I was so worried. I was too scared to text you because what if you’d just decided I wasn’t what you wanted. Then when I woke up it was the next day and we were supposed to stream together, and I tried bringing it up but I just couldn’t and then you didn’t say anything about it so I thought it was all just a big joke to you and then things just went downhill from there and I started to ignore you and,” he took a deep breath, “I’m so sorry.”

He felt so hot and he couldn’t breathe. He hadn’t even realised he was shaking until Sykkuno gently took his hands in his and rubbed his thumb over his knuckles, before pulling him against his chest. “Breathe Corpse, breathe, can you do that for me?” he asked softly, before breathing in and out loudly. Corpse followed his example and they stayed like that for a while, grounding themselves with each other’s touch. 

“I’m sorry I made you feel like that, I really didn’t know we’d decided to meet up last month, I must’ve forgotten about it somehow.” “No Sykkuno, it’s- I send the wrong date on accident. It was supposed to say the 14th of March not April, stupid typo.” “Oh” “Yea” Then they were silent, just basking in each other’s comfort. 

“So…” Sykkuno began, “is the coffee date still…?” Corpse chuckled, “well you’re here now anyway and I happen to have two fully charged controllers for Mario Kart. We will have to order the coffee though.” Sykkuno laughed softly, hand in front of his mouth like normal. “Oh Jesus! The snacks! I dropped then outside!” “It’s okay, I took them inside after you left, thank you for the bouquet by the way, the note was also very cute,” he teased, watching Sykkuno turn a light shade of pink. 

They ordered their coffee after that and ate some of the snacks while watching some of their friends' streams. Later they played Mario Kart for hours and giggled together every time Sykkuno flew off the side of the map. They talked some more and ate dinner together until it was already dark outside and time for Sykkuno to leave. 

“I don’t want to leave, Corpseeee,” he pouted. “I know baby, I don’t want you to leave either but you have to stream tomorrow and if you leave any later then this you’ll be home way too late. Besides you can come over again soon.” “Yeah you’re right, are you up for streaming with me tomorrow? I was going to play some Minecraft or Bloons maybe, oh! I could teach you how to play, it’ll be so much fun!” “Yeah sure,” he smiled watching Sykkuno happily talking about Benjamin.

He took off his mask and turned Sykkuno to face him, before leaving a soft peck on his lips, watching Sykkuno splutter. “See you tomorrow.” “Oh Jesus! Y-yeah s-see you tomorrow Corpse.” And then he was out the door. Corpse waved him goodbye and walked back to the window watching his car slowly pull out of the parking spot.

Things were pretty much back to normal after that. Corpse started streaming again and he and Sykkuno were closer than ever, simping for each other whenever they could. They play together almost every day now, even off stream. And well… if they have a coffee date every week now, only they would know.


End file.
